Elfe ?
by akane-shan
Summary: Drago en a assez de cette vie où il se fait dicter sa conduite, cependant, il découvrira quelque chose d'insoupconné...
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle fic de me, elle n'est pas du tout du même genre que les autres (si on exclu le fait que Drago en soit le principal protagoniste). J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Enjoy !

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapitre 1 : Une révélation innattendue**

Un jeune homme blond au teint pâle venait de s'éveiller. Il réfléchissait sur sa vie, ce qu'elle était devenue, il avait autrefois crut aux idéo de son père mais à présent, il trouvait cela stupide. Cette haine envers ceux qui ne sont pas comme nous, les moldus et les sang-de-bourbes, était une preuve d'ignorance et de bêtise. Drago trouvait qu'il avait été vraiment arrogant, prétentieux, narcissique et stupide les années précédentes. Avant, son père lui dictait sa conduite mais à présent se lèche-botte ne pouvait plus nuire à Azkaban. Même si son « maître » l'aidait à s'évader, des aurors gardaient leur manoir sous surveillance.

Soudain, interrompant ses réflexions, un petit elfe de maison apparut devant lui.

Monsieur, madame votre mère vous demande dans le petit salon de la tour est.

Bien Loffy, dit-lui que j'arrive.

Oui monsieur.

Drago venait juste de terminer sa septième année à Poudelard, il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser jusqu'aux épaules et les attachaient à présent en catogan, il s'était fait un piercing – vous savez c'est moldu – à l'arcade et un tatouage en forme de tigre sur l'omoplate. Il avait beaucoup grandi et s'était musclé et la gente féminine n'était pas indifférente à ces changements. Il était beau, riche et puissant, en bref, un bon partit mais il se trouvait que lui ne comptait absolument pas se marier avec une de ces filles matérialistes qui ne cherchaient que son argent. Les autres préféraient ne pas s'approcher de lui à cause de son nom.

Drago s'habilla et se rendit dans le petit salon en question, sa mère l'attendait avec du thé. Il s'installa à son tour sur l'un des canapés moelleux et lança :

Bonjour mère.

Narcissa était radieuse depuis que son mari était partit, tout comme Drago, elle se sentait libre.

Bonjour mon fils, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

Vas-y je t'écoute, fit-il curieux de savoir ce dont sa mère voulait lui parler d'assez important pour qu'elle le fasse appeler.

Tout d'abord j'ai quelques questions à te poser ; aimes-tu ton père ?

Pas plus que toi, répondit-il sincèrement

Apprécies-tu le fait d'être ainsi perdu au milieu d'une guerre qui ne te concerne pas mais qui risque de te tuer ?

Non

Préférerais-tu ne pas être ici ?

Oui

As-tu des amis sur lesquels tu peux compter ?

Non

Que penses-tu des moldus et des sang-de-bourbes ?

Je trouve qu'il ne faudrait pas les juger uniquement à cause de leur sang.

Parfait, en ce cas tu n'es pas du tout comme ton père et je vais pouvoir te parler.

Bien je t'écoute.

Je ne suis pas une sorcière Drago. Je suis une elfe de forêt.

Une elfe ! Mais il n'y en a plus, cette espèce à été éradiquée par les sorciers du Moyen-âge ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Contrairement à ce que les sorciers pensent, les elfes ne sont pas éradiqués ils sont tous simplement partis et je vais justement te demander si tu veux aussi partir avec moi.

Oui s'il y a un moyen mais je ne comprends pas. Ils ont disparus de la planète je ne vois pas où ils auraient bien pus partir !

Il existe des centaines de dimensions parallèles vois-tu et il se trouve que les elfes, à part ceux de maison qui n'ont rien à voir avec nous, ont le pouvoir de voyager entre ces dimensions parallèles. En principe, un elfe une fois mature doit choisir le monde qui lui convient le mieux, c'est pourquoi on ne les trouve pratiquement jamais !

Je comprends, mais si les dimensions sont parallèles, n'ont-ils pas de doubles ?

Non justement car nous sommes tous uniques et c'est pour ça que nous pouvons voyager entre les mondes.

Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche, tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais pas vivre ici, alors pourquoi es-tu restée ?

Tant que Lucius était là, je ne pouvais pas chercher le monde parallèle qui convenait car étant donné qu'il y en a beaucoup, c'est compliqué de trouver le bon. Lucius n'a jamais sut ce que j'étais en réalité, je ne suis pas folle, avec ses théories sur les moldus et tous ceux qui n'étaient pas sorciers, ils nous auraient tué toi et moi.

Tu as raison, fit Drago. Mais moi je ne suis qu'un demi elfe, donc il est possible que je rencontre un autre Drago !

Non il te ressemblera un peu à cause des gênes de ton père mais tu me ressembles plus donc il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Nous changeront de nom et nous emporteront le manoir, ainsi nous ne manquerons de rien. De plus j'ai vidé les comptes de ton père et tout notre or est ici. Les elfes de maison nous aideront pour réduire le château car il ne faut pas que je soie trop affaiblie pour ouvrir la brèche qui nous permettra de partir.

Donc là tout est près et on n'a plus qu'à partir si je comprends bien ?

Tout a fait.

Allons-y alors !

Narcissa et Drago sortirent de la maison, Drago et les elfes de maison utilisèrent leur magie pour le 'reducto' sur le manoir. Il devient alors assez petit pour que Drago le mette dans sa poche. Sa mère ferma alors les yeux et fit des gestes étranges en murmurant une sorte de litanie à laquelle il ne comprit rien et une tache mauve apparu en face d'eux, dès qu'elle fut assez grande, ils se jetèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur et se retrouvèrent sur un sol dur de l'autre coté et alors la brèche se referma.

Drago épousseta ses vêtements et remarqua qu'il flottait un peu dedans. En regardant son propre corps, il se rendit compte qu'il était plus petit et plus mince que tout à l'heure et il repéra sa mère à un mètre, il s'avança vers elle et lui lança :

Maman, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai rapetissé ?

Tu n'as pas rapetissé tu as rajeuni d'un ans, tu as donc actuellement dix-sept ans, fit elle tandis que Drago était si surpris que ses yeux ressemblait à des billes. Narcissa ri légèrement et lui expliqua que c'était dut au voyage et qu'elle avait elle-même perdu un ans.

Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas expliqué avant, demanda-t-il l'effet de surprise passé.

Cela me semblait si banale, ce n'est qu'un an après tout.

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant, demanda-t-il hors de lui, personne n'embauchera un garçon de dix-sept ans pour un travail important il faut au minimum dix-huit ans!

Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai pensé à tout. Ici Voldemort n'existe pas mais Albus Dumbledore si. Nous lui dirons la vérité, je le connais il ne le révélera à personne, tu sais, il m'a aidée au début et c'est lui qui a usé de ses pouvoirs pour faire croire aux Black que j'était de leur famille. Il t'aidera et tu iras à Poudelard la dernière année afin de te faire des amis de ton âge et de prouver que tu as les qualité requise pour avoir un bon métier. Désormais, nous ne sommes plus les 'Malefoy' mais les 'Parker'. Ce nom est banal et de cette façon personne ne cherchera à faire des recherches sur tes origines, car il est clair que personnes ne doit savoir ce que toi et moi sommes à moins que cette personne ne soit absolument digne de confiance.

Drago acquiesça et ensemble, ils redonnèrent au manoir sa taille réelle puis ils jetèrent divers sors pour repousser les moldus et même les sorciers inexpérimentés.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Bon, tout d'abord, ne fuiyez pas en vous disant _« mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? ça n'a rien à voire avec Poudelard et s'est beaucoup trop explicatif ! » _Dans le prochain chapitre, la situation va commencer à se stabiliser et ne vous inquiétez pas, Drago ne se transformera pas en Marie-Sue lol

Love


	2. Chapter 2

Après une longue attente, voici ENFIN la suite ! dsl d'avoir pris du temps, franchement, je suis impardonnable lol

**Merci à :**

**Diabolikvampyr : **voilà la suite et encore désolée d'avoir tardé ;D lol

**Unihime : **super, tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'avais peur que la fic fasse un flop lolj'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**Kaliska :**merci, moi aussi j'adore les elfes mé c vré ke dans cette fic, je vais créer leur physique et tt voilou la suite !

**Yami shino :**merci bocou, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Louange :**nan ça sera pas un slash, dsl si je met fin à tes espérances lol en tt cas la kestion « mais avec ki finira drago ? » fait partit de l'intrigue lol

Voilà ! ca m'a fait super plaisir d'avoir ces reviews, et j'espère que ça s'arrêtera pas enfin, à vous de juger !

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapitre 2 : Le commencement**

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent au Chemin de Traverse et achetèrent un journal ainsi que des parchemins et des plumes pour Drago puisqu'il avait déjà les livres de sixième année. De retour au manoir, ils purent observer que la rentrée des classes à Poudelard se déroulait justement aujourd'hui.

Après le déjeuné ils transplanèrent à l'orée de la forêt interdite, vu qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner à Poudelard et ils se rendirent au château. Une fois devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée des escaliers menant au bureau du directeur, ils attendirent patiemment que celui-ci arrive, et quand ce fut fait, il les invita à s'asseoir dans son bureau.

Bonjour professeur Dumbledore. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Commença Narcissa. En réalité je suis Mme Narcissa Malefoy, épouse de Lucius Malefoy et lui, elle désigna Drago, c'est mon fils Drago Malefoy, mais il se trouve que je viens d'un monde parallèle et en conséquence nous nous appelons Narcissa Parker et Drago Parker et je suis veuve, mon fils étudiait à Salem et j'ai décidé de déménager car trop de choses me rappelait mon mari récemment décédé en Amérique.

Vous voyagez entre les mondes parallèles ? Vous devez donc être un elfe.

Précisément monsieur et ceci doit rester secret.

Bien Madame Parker. fit Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil. Puisque le train est déjà en route Drago, je vous conseillerais d'attendre qu'il arrive avec moi. Un bonbon au citron ? demanda-t-il

Heu…non merci, répondit Drago.

Bien, dit Mme Parker en se levant, je vous laisse Drago, il entre en septième année bien qu'en principe il ait déjà passé ses ASPIC, le voyage nous à fait perdre un an, fit-elle en lui tendant les résultats. Aurevoir professeur, dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

Dans quelle maison étais-tu Drago ?

Serpentard, répondit-il, j'ai été Préfet-en-Chef, ajouta-t-il une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

Savez-vous qu'il y aura un élève qui vous ressemble ?

Malefoy, je sais, quand on y réfléchit, on est en quelque sorte demi-frères, dit-il songeur. Me ressemble-t-il beaucoup ?

Pas vraiment, dit Dumbledore à son tour songeur, vous avez juste les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux blonds et le même prénom. Par contre, j'espère que vous n'avez pas le même caractère, ajouta-t-il en transperçant Drago du regard.

Non, il doit encore être au stade où il gobe tout ce que son père lui dit, fit Drago en connaissance de cause, surtout s'il n'a pas ma mère, car c'est en lui parlant que je me suis rendu compte de l'absurdité de ce qu'il m'enseignait.

Bien il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que les autres arrivent alors, vous êtes sur que vous ne voulez pas un bonbon au citron, reprit-il en souriant.

Drago se laissa convaincre et prit un bonbon au citron. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à parler des éventuels cas où Drago pourrait être en difficulté, par exemple s'il testait, en potion, un sérum de vérité et que c'était un élève un peu trop curieux qui lui posait les questions.

Dans le train, Harry, Ron, Ginny et son amie Brook Mandelson (une petite blonde aux yeux bleus azures avec des taches de rousseur de la même classe qu'elle) et enfin Hermione discutaient joyeusement de la rentrée.

Alors Ron, tu as eut combien de buses? Demanda Hermione avide de savoir

Hé bien j'en ait eut sept, et toi Harry

Dix, fit-il fière de lui, toi Hermione, y a pas besoin de demander, tu les as tous eut

Tout à fait, annonça-t-elle avec fierté. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Drago Malefoy (nda : le 'demi-frère' de Drago Parker hein, pas NOTRE Drago) entra avec ses gorilles Crabbe et Goyle. Ginny le détestait, en plus, elle le trouvait trop maigre, faible, arrogant, narcissique et stupide (nda : ça vous rappelle pas quelque chose). Il avait une mâchoire assez carrée et avait la même taille qu'Hermione et ses lèvres étaient très fines, il tenait ses défauts de sa mère Bellatrix par contre il avait les cheveux blonds -plaqués sous une tonne de gel- de son père ainsi que les même yeux bleux-gris que lui.

Tient tient une réunion de loosers : les belettes, la 'star de quidditch gryffondorien', le rat de bibliothèque et la belette albinos, fit-il à l'intention respectivement de Ron et Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Brook.

Malefoy, fit Hermione, à ce que je vois, ton humour vaseux ne s'est pas amélioré !

Et je ne crois pas qu'on ait invité une fouine et deux gorille à notre 'réunion' comme tu dis rajouta Ginny

Waouh la belette femelle et le rat de bibli sont excitée aujourd'hui, fit Drago sarcastique. Pour le rat de bibli, ça doit être la belette mâle mais pour la belette femelle, il parait qu'elle n'aime plus 'la star' ajouta-t-il encore plus sarcastique avant de s'en aller en riant avec ses gorilles de compagnie.

Quel crétin, tempêta Ron, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles ((à cause du sous-entendu de Malefoy ou à cause de sa colère ? je vous laisse deviner ; D)).

Laisse, l'apaisa Brook, ce n'est qu'un sombre imbécile, encore heureux qu'il n'y en ait pas deux, lança-t-elle alors que les autres approuvaient de la tête.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et montèrent dans une des calèches tirées par les sombrals tandis que les premières années étaient emmenées par Hagrid vers les barques pour la traversée du lac.

Une fois arrivés, Ginny et Brook rejoignirent leurs amies Cassandra Niels et Danielle Black ((nda : voldie n'existe pas donc black c'est marié et tout et tout)) qui leurs faisaient des signes pas très discrets pour les appeler. Cassandra avait des cheveux raides, châtain clair qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, et des yeux vert émeraude elle était assez mince adorait bavarder. Danielle avait les cheveux noirs de jais et les yeux marron foncé et enfin, Ginny avait les cheveux roux légèrement plus longs que ceux de Cassandra. Elles allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors, à part Cassandra, et commencèrent à se raconter leurs vacances en attendant que les premières années arrivent. Harry, Hermione, et Ron parlaient des ASPIC, enfin c'était surtout Hermione et Ron qui débattaient tandis qu'Harry riait sous cape.

Ron les ASPIC sont importantes pour l'avenir ! clamait Hermione

Mais non c'est pas vrai ! Regarde Fred et George par exemple, ils vendent des farces et attrapes et ils sont devenus riches sans passer leurs ASPIC!

Oui mais ça c'est un cas spécial, toi tu ne VENDS pas de farces et attrapes !

La porte s'ouvrit soudain avant que Ron n'ai put répliquer, laissant entrer Mc Gonagall et les premières années, certains terrorisés et d'autres fascinés par la beauté de la pièce. Le silence se fit et Le choipeaux entama sa chanson (nda: que je ne compte pas citer parce qu'on s'en fout !) et une fois terminée, Mc Gonagall expliqua aux nouveau ce qu'ils devaient faire.

La répartition commença enfin et une fois terminée, alors que certains (comme un certains rouquin dont je ne citerai pas le nom) croyaient enfin pouvoir manger, Dumbledore se leva et lança :

Cette année, nous accueillerons dans notre école, un nouvel élève qui rentrera directement en septième année. Il se nomme Drago Parker et nous vient de Salem.

Et sur ce, Drago (NOTRE Drago ce coup-ci) entra dans la Grande Salle d'une démarche assurée tandis que les élèves se tordaient le cou pour l'apercevoir. Il s'assit sur le tabouret, mis le choipeaux sur sa tête et après quelques secondes de réflexion, celui-ci lança… (Roulement de tambour lol !)…GRYFFONDOR ! Drago, bien que légèrement surpris, se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors tandis que ceux-ci applaudissaient. Il repéra une place vide sans trop de gens autour et s'y installa avec un air indifférent. De leur côté, Harry, Hermione et Ron était toujours stupéfait.

Vous trouvez pas qu'il ressemble à Malefoy ? lança Harry tandis que Ron avait déjà commencé à se goinfrer.

Chi, répondit celui-ci la bouche pleine

Quand on le regarde bien, il ne ressemble pas tellement à Drago enfin…Malefoy, et ils ont le même prénom c'est drôle. Commença Hermione

Quelle différence tu vois entre les deux toi ? reprit Ron

Hé bien les traits de son visage sont plus fins et harmonieux et il est plus grands et à l'air plus musclé.

Tu es vraiment très observatrice Hermione, fit Harry avec un sourire sarcastique, faisant rougir Hermione tandis que Ron, qui ne comprenait pas le sous-entendu d'Harry, fronçait les sourcils d'un air perdu.

On dirait qu'ils sont frères, finit-il par dire après un dernier coup d'œil lancé à Drago (Parker). Mais en tout cas ils ne doivent pas être pareil puisque cet exemplaire là est à Gryffondor. D'ailleurs pour reconnaître les deux Drago qu'on en parle, je propose qu'on appelle Malefoy DM et Parker DP, ou bien on dit juste leurs noms de famille.

En tout cas, vu la marnière dont il le regarde, Drago P n'a pas l'air d'aimer la fouine, fit Harry.

Effectivement Drago (P) n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards méprisants à son altère ego Malefoy. Il était pour lui tous ce qu'il méprisait dans son propre caractère.

Drago se demandait tout de même comment il allait faire car sa mère l'avait prévenu que cette année, à cause du développement de ses pouvoirs d'elfes de forêt, il risquait de prendre sa véritable apparence.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il ressemblerait mais ça mère l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'une fois que sa première transformation serait effectué, il pourrait contrôler ses métamorphoses et ainsi personne ne saurait quoi que ce soit à moins d'être présent lors de sa première transformation. Elle lui avait au moins dit qu'il aurait toujours la même apparence avec quelques exceptions comme la couleur de ses cheveux et la taille des ses oreilles qui deviendraient pointues. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de lui montrer sa véritable apparence à elle-même car ils étaient déjà sur le chemin et quelqu'un aurait put les voir et les dénoncer au ministre qui serait trop heureux de bannir d'autres créatures que les sorciers.

Il fallait donc qu'il fasse attention car elle lui avait aussi dit qu'il sentirait une sorte de vague de chaleur cinq minutes avant que ça commence.

Il remarqua que les autres se levaient et il fit de même pour se rendre aux dortoirs. Une fois arrivé dans la salle commune Mme Mc Gonagall vint le voir et elle l'entraîna vers une porte camouflée qu'il n'aurait certainement pas remarqué s'il n'était pas venu juste en face.

Elle ouvrit la porte et en rentrant, il put observer qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre décorée aux couleurs de gryffondor (rouge et or) et Mc Go prit la parole :

Le professeur Dumbledore a jugé qu'il serait préférable que vous utilisiez cette chambre plutôt que de vous serrer dans les dortoirs des garçons car ceux-ci sont pleins. Cette pièce est insonorisée par magie mais je vous demanderait de ne pas en profiter, fit-elle en le fixant intensément car un sourire avait commencé à naître sur les lèvre de Drago à l'entente de cette phrase. Le professeur m'a aussi parlé de vos problèmes de santé et m'a donné cette autorisation pour vous, fit-elle en lui tendant un petit parchemin rouge. Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, vous n'aurez qu'à sortir cette autorisation et le professeur présent devra automatiquement vous laisser partir.

Il acquiesça, mais il savait que cette histoire de problème de santé n'était qu'un bobard inventé par le vieux sorcier pour le couvrir car, connaissant l'étendue des connaissances et des pouvoirs de Dumbledore, il devait sûrement savoir qu'à son age les elfes prenaient leur véritable forme pour la première fois et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le contrôler. Au cas où il crierait, le fait que cette pièce soit insonorisée lui serait très utile. Ses affaires avaient déjà été rangées.

Il se mit en pyjama et pensa à quelque chose : où étaient la douche et les toilettes. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et finit par découvrir une porte en ébène très discrète. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit effectivement une salle de bain à l'intérieur.

Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps car demain les cours reprenaient et la journée avait été suffisamment éprouvante comme ça.

Le lendemain, il se leva d'assez bonne humeur, car même si cela le surprenait d'être à gryffondor (il avait juste un peu changé de mentalité tout de même) il n'en était pas moins qu'ici, il n'y avait plus de Voldemort, plus de Lucius Malefoy sur son dos et enfin, personne ne le connaissait : il allait donc pouvoir agir librement sans que sa réputation, ou plutôt celle de son nom, ne vienne l'entraver. Il se doucha rapidement et se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Il s'assit, comme la veille dans un endroit où il y avait peu de monde et commença à se servir tranquillement.

Hermione elle se réveilla l'esprit un peu embrumé. On était le premier jour et elle était préfète, elle devait donc distribuer les emplois du temps. Elle se doucha, se coiffa (c'était déjà plus facile depuis que ses cheveux s'étaient disciplinés) et se maquilla légèrement après avoir mis son uniforme. Elle donna une pile d'emplois du temps aux différents préfets et en pris une pour elle-même (ainsi qu'une pour Ron qui dormait encore). Comme Harry et Ron n'étaient pas là, elle décida de faire connaissance avec le nouveau qui était assis seul et semblait en être satisfait. Elle alla pourtant s'asseoir en face de lui avant de lui tendre son emploi du temps. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur :

Pourquoi tu t'assois à coté de moi ? demanda Drago intrigué avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne le connaissait pas et qu'il était à gryffondor.

Bonjour à toi aussi je vais bien, merci de poser la question, fit-elle sarcastiquement.

Il décida de ne pas se la mettre à dos dès le premier jour et s'excusa :

Désolé, c'est juste que je suis plutôt du genre solitaire et j'ai pas trop l'habitude, dit-il en lui tendant la main avec un léger sourire. Drago Parker et toi ?

Hermione Granger enchantée, fit-elle en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait. Tu es tout excusé. Mais dit-moi, est-ce que tu fais partit de la famille Malefoy ?

Hein ? heu non, répondit-il en beurrant un toast. Mais je les connais de réputation pourquoi ?

Eh bien parce qu'hier moi et mes amis Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, on se disait que tu ressemblais un peu à Drago Malefoy.

Malefoy ? Tu trouves que je lui ressembles ? fit-il avec une expression dégoûtée

Physiquement parlant biensur, fit-elle en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier cette ressemblance.

Mouai, reprit-il en reprenant son masque froid et impassible.

Si il restait seul, c'était justement parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose de questions mais là c'était raté, il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Il soupira d'un air exaspéré en voyant qu'Hermione avait l'air d'hésiter à lui poser une question qui l'irriterait. Il roula les yeux et finis par dire : Vas-y qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander qu'on en finisse.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu arrives comme ça en septième année?

Vois-tu, mon père est mort récemment, fit-il d'un air indifférent, et ma mère en avait assez de vivre dans un endroit qui le lui rappelait autant

Oh je suis désolée, fit-elle en prenant un air accablé. Je ne savais pas.

Eh bien maintenant tu le sais, fit-il sarcastiquement, et ne t'en fait pas pour ça, moi et mon père, c'était pas vraiment l'amour.

Pourquoi ça, demanda-t-elle (décidément elle avait de la suite dans les idées pensa Drago)

Eh bien disons que nous ne partagions pas les mêmes idées et s'il avait sut que j'était à gryffondor, il aurait sans doute fait une attaque, fit-il amusé, mais devant le regard interrogateur d'Hermione il se reprit : en effet, dans sa jeunesse il était allé à serpentard et il disait que c'était la meilleure maison de cette école.

Oui je vois.

J'ai une question à te poser aussi

Laquelle ?

Qui est la mère de Malefoy ?

Bellatrix Black, fit-elle avec un air dégoûté. C'est la tante d'une amie à moi qui s'appelle Danielle.

Et comment s'appelle ses parents ? demanda-t-il très intéressé

Sirius Black et Milena Cooper. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de demander: pourquoi tu poses des questions sur leurs parents?

Pour satisfaire ma curiosité naturelle, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Harry et Ron débarquèrent alors et s'assirent ; Harry à la droite d'Hermione et Ron à la gauche de Drago c'est-à-dire en face de Harry.

Salut, je suis Harry Potter et lui c'est Ron Weasley, fit Harry en désignant Ron du menton.

Drago se reteint de faire une grimace de dégoût car s'il avait changé de mentalité, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il appréciait Potty et Weasel. Par contre, il avait sympathisé avec Hermione durant sa dernière année malgré la désapprobation des amis de celle-ci. Il ne voulait pas vraiment leurs parler à eux deux mais pour l'instant, ils n'étaient pas censés se connaître, aussi Drago fit-il comme si de rien n'était. C'est-à-dire qu'il garda son masque froid et impassible.

Toi tu es Drago Parker, fit Ron en souriant. Drago se reteint de lui lancer une réplique sarcastique du style : c'est dingue tu vois je le savais pas. Il répondit donc d'un « ouai » un peu froid.

Tient Ron, fit Hermione en mettant la pile d'emplois du temps dans les bras de Ron, tu dois distribuer ça aux derniers gryffondors.

Ron se leva la bouche encore pleine de brioche et Hermione roula des yeux d'un air exaspéré.

Tu ferait pas partie de la famille Malefoy ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils

Non et tu es la deuxième personne à le demander, j'espère que Wea…Ron ne posera pas aussi la question, dit Drago agacé par toutes ces questions qu'il avait voulu éviter.

Ron revient et termina son petit déjeuner puis, ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers les cachots.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Bon, c'est le moment de vérité, est-ce qu'il vaut mieux que j'arrête tout de suite le massacre ou que je continue ? Répondez-moi dans les review please

Love


End file.
